The Passing of Destiny
by Ceila
Summary: Fate turned Usagi into a queen. Destiny has chosen who will succeed her. But what do they have planned for her future? (Complete)


Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Note: This story was inspired by a web site and based on the last arc on the manga. Please see the end notes for more details.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
* * *  
  
The Passing of Destiny  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
Neo Queen Serenity wandered around the palace grounds. Not for the first time the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, bringer of peace to the world, and warrior of love and justice pondered why she was staying here. Why, when her daughter was more than ready to accept her duties, did she hang onto the throne? She was a figurehead. A picture that the populace merely worshiped and praised over the course of their lives.  
  
Neo Princess Serenity was more than ready for her duties. Training in the past and future had given her the experiences that had molded her mother into such a fine ruler. The princess had her mothers beauty and trusting heart as well as her fathers aptitude for learning. Many people were saying that the Neo Princess would be a better ruler than her mother.  
  
Indeed the city of Crystal Tokyo was a fine place to live and the palace was it's heart. The Neo Queen turned down another corridor of crystallized marble and looked on with envy at the pictures of her friends and fellow Senshi. This was the hall of heroes as Chibi-Usa had once dubbed it. That was before she was old enough to know that her heroes were her mother and aunts. It was a hall of memories for the Queen.  
  
Images of her friends laughing, screaming, crying, and smiling surrounded her as she walked. Her destination was decided. Her fate drawn out for her millennia ago. She did not fear the end but a spark of her old uncertainty made her stop. There was a picture of their entire group. Inner and outer Senshi meshed together in a group hug around their future rulers. If they knew what she had been destined for would they still embrace her with love?  
  
A solitary tear slipped down her cheek with the remembered faces of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Of the four only two were still Senshi. Setsuna had been destined for a life of solitude and she bore it well. Hotaru had been marked as an outcast by fate but the heart of the neo princess had managed to change that. She would continue to serve as Saturn under her rule. The queen kissed her hand and placed it gently on the portrait. Of the thousands that had been painted or taken over the millennia this one alone invoked emotions the Neo Queen had long tried to hide within herself.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the hall behind her. Serenity didn't need to turn to know that her four guardians had found her at last. They stopped behind her and silently awaited her order. It was nothing verbal, the queen turned, and they followed her down the hall. Their steps clicked in a rhythm perfected over the centuries of service they had served. An eerily comforting sound that none of them really noticed anymore.  
  
A pair of silver doors were closed before them. This was the gateway to the center of the palace. Within this inner core the very life force of Crystal Tokyo was held. These doors only opened for two people, and they were both named Serenity. In a tradition older than most could remember, each daughter of the throne bore the name, and there was only ever one daughter born. The blood of royalty was passed on through this maternal line and with it a magic stronger than any other.  
  
Serenity placed her tiny pale hands against the cool silver and the doors began to hum. The vibrations radiated through her whole body before stopping as they glided open. There in the center of the room on a pedestal was the legendary Silver Crystal. Born of the pain, love, hope, fear, happiness, and sorrow of an entire kingdom. Forged with the magic of a millennia long past and sealed with a tear of the very first queen it was by far the most powerful little gem in the know universe.  
  
It's light illuminated the chamber by refracting off the crystallized walls. The floor was the same silver of the doors and smooth aside from the single design in the very center. A perfect circle surrounded the pedestal, inside was a pentagram, it's points circled with orbs of color. Each orb reflected a color of a Senshi in the room with Serenity. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury all took their places on the respective red, green, gold and blue orbs. Serenity took her place at the head of the pentagram over the silver orb and raised her hands, palms up and open, before her.  
  
Instantly the orbs flared to life and added multicolored pillars of light to the room. The planetary symbols of each Senshi flared on their brows and each raised their faces to the ceiling, eyes closed, their own palms up and open.  
  
"Power of my ancestors," whispered Serenity but her voice echoed around the chamber as if she had shouted. "As is the will of time and fate let these four soldiers rest. Bring forth those who can fill their places."  
  
Above the Senshi's heads balls of light began to form into solid shapes. Curled in the fetal position four new warriors were being born, not of a person, but of power and knowledge. Each warrior would be a new incarnation of the powers that had once been Neo Queen Serenity's guard and best friends. Mars Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury's forms began to fade as the new soldiers grew older.  
  
"Mercury rest and let your intelligence and bravery be your legacy," with Serenity's words the form of a new warrior clad in a blue fuku drifted down beside Mercury. "Mars rest and let your wisdom and spirit guide those who follow in your path," her successor drifted down beside Mars dressed in a red fuku. "Jupiter rest and share your strength of body and heart with your chosen ones," the shadow of a green clad warrior drifted next to the Senshi of strength. "Venus rest and let your leadership and courage enlighten those who will serve." The apparition of a pink clad warrior woman formed next to Venus.  
  
Serenity's voice remained steady as tears trailed down her face. The forms of her friends were fading from this reality and their replacements were now the solid figures. "Rest my friends for you have served longer than was required. Welcome the new Senshi of the Crystal Millennium, the age of light, and bless them as you begin your own new journeys of the spirit."  
  
In a final blast of aural, red, blue, green, and gold, Neo Queen Serenity watched as her guard vanished and the new guard of Crystal Tokyo awoke with a start. Their auras still glowing around them their eyes took in the chamber and the petite Queen of the world. Each nodded to her in turn but seemed to know that they were to remain silent. Three other sets of footsteps echoed behind Serenity but she did not move from her position.  
  
"Does it have to be now Usako?" asked Endymion as he stepped into the sacred chamber.  
  
"Mother you don't have to go," whispered the refined voice of their now grown daughter.  
  
"Sister I have answered your call," the last voice said. It's resonant tone female and uncannily like a thousand voices all at once.  
  
Turning from her newly born warriors Neo Queen Serenity smiled to her husband and daughter before turning to the golden woman that had called her sister. Looking into eyes that were a darker copy of her own Serenity reached out to embrace the woman to her bosom heedless of the golden metal armor that adorned her body.  
  
"Galaxia I've missed you," whispered the queen.  
  
"And I you your majesty," Galaxia replied in her unique voice.  
  
Releasing her fellow warrior Serenity turned to her family. "The time has come for me to step down and allow you to ascend. You are no longer my little girl but a woman ready to take on the responsibilities laid out before you. Will you step up and accept your fate?"  
  
With tears shining in her crimson eyes the daughter and heir to the throne took a step forward and dropped into a deep curtsey with her head bowed. "I will accept the duty that is my fate."  
  
"Rise child and accept what is yours."  
  
Neo Princess Serenity stood and faced her mother who stepped aside and allowed her daughter to take her place on the pentagram. The queen nodded to the new warriors who all turned and dropped to one knee in unison.  
  
"I Sailor Vesta pledge my allegiance to the Queen and to the city of Crystal Tokyo," said the red clad warrior. Her matching red hair was tied back in a single high ponytail.  
  
"I Sailor Pallas pledge my allegiance to the Queen and to the city of Crystal Tokyo," said the woman in a blue fuku. Her hair was blue and tied up in four short braids that hung to her shoulders.  
  
"I Sailor Ceres pledge my allegiance to the Queen and to the city of Crystal Tokyo," echoed the pledge of the Senshi in the pink fuku. Her hair was bound in two long pink braids that had been looped and secured with a yellow bow before falling to her knees.  
  
"I Sailor Juno pledge my allegiance to the Queen and to the city of Crystal Tokyo," called the final Senshi in a green fuku. Her green hair was pulled back into three knee length braids.  
  
"I accept all of you. Please rise and be welcomed," said the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo. With these words of acceptance the aural lights around them faded and the room was once again silent as the silver crystal illuminated them all.  
  
"Endymion," said Serenity as she turned to her husband and soul mate. "Now it is time for our retirement too."  
  
"I look forward to the vacation," the Neo King chuckled as he wrapped his wife in his arms.  
  
"We'll need all the crystals for this," said Galaxia as she closed her eyes and in her open hands a shining blue sphere appeared.  
  
Endymion called forth his golden crystal and Serenity beckoned to the silver crystal and smiled as it settled itself over her heart. A final pair of footsteps were heard entering the chamber and the Neo Queen smiled in greeting. The young man bowed low, his platinum hair falling forward covering the small golden horn on his brow.  
  
"Your majesties I apologize for being late," he said as stood straight once again.  
  
"You're not late Elios," said Serenity. "You're just in time to watch me crown the new queen."  
  
With a sad smile Serenity took the crown from her brow and held it in front of the silver crystal for a moment. Reacting to a silent command from it's mistress the silver crystal bathed the crown in a sphere of silvery light. When it faded a new crown was between her hands. Silver in color it was a simple arch with a pink crystallized heart in the center with a diamond star on either side. On closer inspection the sides were etched with rose blossoms. Serenity placed it on her daughters head and slowly stepped back.  
  
"You are the queen now Serenity. I pass this on to you whom the crystal has chosen. You have shone your greatness already and I pray that you continue to rule with your heart and mind equally in the millennia to come."  
  
"Mama," whispered the pink haired princess as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
Serenity raised her hand to silence her daughters words. "I think it's time we retired for a millennia or two don't you dear?"  
  
"A rest would be welcomed," Endymion replied as he led the way towards the center of the pentagram.  
  
The pedestal disappeared leaving room for the three crystal holders to stand in the center pentagon. Galaxia, Endymion, and Serenity closed their eyes and began to concentrate on their crystals. Aural light filled the chamber again and their forms merged with the light becoming invisible. Their voices rang through the chamber.  
  
"I Endymion release my claim to the golden crystal. I entrust it to Elios until the day that I reclaim it and my birth right as the defender of the earth."  
  
"I Serenity release my claim on the silver crystal. I entrust it to Serenity until the day that I am needed to reclaim it and protect the universe."  
  
"I Galaxia, keeper of the sapphire crystal, command that these two souls shall rest. Let their bodies set their souls free to be born again in peace and love."  
  
For the briefest of moments the thee pillars of light mingled and there was an explosion like that of a supernova. Pure white light filled the chamber blinding everyone. When they could see again the three rulers of the universe were no more and the pedestal holding the silver crystal was restored. The golden crystal was now in Elios hand and he held it protectively for a moment before letting it hide within his own soul.  
  
The new Neo Queen Serenity looked around the chamber and shed a few more silent tears for her parent's passing. Holding her head high the new queen of Crystal Tokyo walked form the holy chamber hand in hand with Elios and followed by her own guard of four.  
  
* * *  
  
In the very center of the galaxy where all the stars are born the galaxy cauldron received five new star seeds to revive and give birth to once more. Galaxia held the sixth in her hand for it shone the brightest of them all. This star seed was her sister and though she dearly wanted to let her rest Galaxia knew that there would be no rest for the ultimate warrior, the light of hope, Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Galaxia let the lone star seed go and watched as it hovered over the galaxy cauldron before bursting to life. One moment it was the brightest of stars, the next it was a woman with long flowing silver hair tied up in heart shaped buns. Her heart shaped face was serene and Galaxia smiled as the eyes opened to reveal two equally crystal blue spheres. She was clad in a white fuku and winged crystal high heels. A long white cape fell from her golden shoulders to scrape the floor. An eight pointed star broach adorned her waist and chest. Each one flanked by delicate white wings. A golden eight pointed star erupted from her creamy skin shining with the light of the stars and moon combined.  
  
The two soldiers shared a smile before the white clad warrior extended both hands in front of her and created a tall staff of white marble with a shining sphere atop it adorned with silver wings. An eight pointed star hovered above the staff not truly connected to it. Finally a rainbow's worth of colored ribbons exploded from the lower broach attaching themselves to the skirt of her fuku.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos," were her first words as she looked longingly back into the cauldron behind her.  
  
"Sister," whispered Galaxia as she moved to embrace her sister soldier.  
  
"You didn't give me much of a rest," chided Cosmos as she hugged the golden Senshi.  
  
"I thought you were going to enter the cauldron with your loved ones."  
  
"I would like to but this is the last thing that I need to be. There are places that I, as Cosmos, must go to fulfill what the fates have destined."  
  
"You shine brighter now."  
  
"I am Cosmos now. The light of the universe. The ultimate form of Sailor Moon."  
  
"It looks good on you," Galaxia smiled as a small giggled escaped from Cosmos mouth. "Is that really the cosmos crystal?"  
  
Cosmos glanced at the orb atop her staff. "No. The cosmos crystal can not be formed yet. There are still many things that need to happen."  
  
"You speak as if you have seen them already."  
  
"I have sister. Yet I would trade all of my knowledge of what has been and what will be for another moment with my family."  
  
"Am I not family enough? Do not forget about Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne for they are our sisters as well. And what of all the other Senshi in the galaxy?"  
  
"I meant no offense Galaxia. I am simply reminiscing too much about events that are yet to come and emotions that have not yet made themselves known."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Pluto Cosmos."  
  
"Now that's a compliment I never expected to hear!"  
  
Laughing and walking side by side the two greatest warriors of the universe wandered into the Galaxy palace to await the turns of the wheel of fate that would bring about the completion of what would and must be.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: I started this to give me a break from A Merging of Hearts. This one shot was inspired by the web site www.usagiandmamoru.com/cosmos/ and based loosely on the original manga of Naoko. For those who have not read the manga here are a few points to notice.  
  
The Amazon Quartet, also known as the asteroid Senshi, are the protectors of Neo Princess Serenity. They are known as Sailor Vesves, Cerecere, Pallapalla, and Junjun. These names sound childish so I changed them to the names of the asteroids they were named after.  
  
Galaxia is the owner of the Sapphire Crystal. It's power is that of destruction. This is why Sailor Galaxia is the Soldier of Destruction.  
  
Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne live with Galaxia at her palace near the galaxy cauldron. Lethe is the guardian of the river of oblivion and Mnemosyne guards the river of memory.  
  
That should cover it. Thank you for reading and look for the next chapter of A Merging of Hearts out early next week.  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


End file.
